1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color temperature adjusting device, a method for adjusting a color temperature, and a program product that are desirably applied to a case of adjusting a color temperature of an image which is displayed on a monitor, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, when a color temperature adjusting device changes values of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) (abbreviated below as RGB), a display device provided to a monitor changes values of chromaticity x, y and luminance Y so as to adjust a color temperature which is set in the monitor.
Here, a procedure that a related art color temperature adjusting device adjusts a color temperature of a display device is described.
The related art color temperature adjusting device transmits relative change values of RGB to a monitor so as to permit a user to easily recognize a color changing direction. The monitor recalculates values of chromaticity x, y and luminance Y based on the relative change values of RGB and displays an image on a display device. Then, the user operates the color temperature adjusting device while recognizing the color changing direction by looking at the image displayed on a screen of the monitor, thus adjusting a color temperature of the display device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-77312 discloses a technique that values of RGB are converted into values of chromaticity x, y and luminance Y and the values of the chromaticity x, y and the luminance Y are outputted as setting values of a color temperature.